


keeping it together, if only to save face

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: The warden recruits all meet morrigan, fergus tries to not yell at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and that you'll check out the other works in this series! Feel free to talk to me @drvgongay on tumblr!
Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/820596





	keeping it together, if only to save face

  
“Well, well, what have we here? Are you a wake of vultures, I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely intruders, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?” A woman’s voice called out to the group of recruits, startling more than a few of them.  


“I would first know who you are and where you come from,” Fergus called back, already having assumed the leadership role amongst the group. The woman looked Chasind, her clothes patched together in a somewhat unusual style. However the way she spoke in combination with the large staff on her back indicated something else entirely.  


“Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?” Surana asked, more to himself, but still echoing what Fergus said. The woman just began to chuckle before answering.

“Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?” She asked, clearly not expecting an answer as she continued speaking and walked through the group confidently, going to stand on a large rock. “I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go, I wondered, why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?” she mused.

“Don’t answer her, my lord. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby,” Ser Jory cut in, as if Fergus hadn’t already assumed as much. The woman just raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

“You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?” she joked, raising her arms over her head for emphasis. Ser Jory at least had the decency to look ashamed, and turned his head away.

“She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She’ll turn us into toads!” Daveth suddenly cut in, interrupting whatever response Fergus might have had. Out of the corner of his eye, Fergus could see Amell and Surana look at each other, clearly trying to hide their amusement. Fergus wasn’t entirely sure about the Witch of the Wilds statement, being unfamiliar himself with the stories of this region of Ferelden. But it was clear that she was definitely a hedge mage, and not to be trifled with.

“Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” She drawled, clearly losing any amusement and almost starting to sound bored with the claims Daveth and Ser Jory had made. Fergus had to rein in his frustration and hope that this conversation was still salvageable and not just going to end up in some kind of fight. The group had run into quite a lot of darkspawn on their way here, and while that meant they definitely had the darkspawn blood that Duncan requested, they still needed those treaties.

“You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized,” The woman called, looking past Fergus, and towards Surana. Fergus had no idea at what point the woman had decided that Surana had caught her attention, but Fergus prayed to the Maker that the socially inept mage didn’t screw this up for them. Even Amell had started to look nervous at her claim for the two of them to be “civilized”.

“I am Levin, pleasure to meet you,” he said, even bowing his head a little. Fergus could feel his shoulders start to lose their tension, this was a good start. As mother always said, niceties could get you anywhere.

“Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan,” She said, with specific emphasis on the “you”, leading Fergus to think that the rest of them were still on thin ice with her. “Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?” Morrigan continued, crossing her arms as she looked down at all of them.

“Here no longer? You stole them, didn’t you? You’re some kind of...sneaky..witch-thief!” Daveth exclaimed, interrupting them. Fergus wanted to tear his hair out at the other recruit’s idiotic words, but just clenched his fists and kept his mouth shut. Morrigan had tolerated his antics for this long, Fergus could only hope she’d tolerate them for a bit longer.

“How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?” She asked dryly. Fergus had to step in.

“Those documents are Grey Warden property, and in order to face the darkspawn, we need them to call our allies. If you happen to have them, you would be doing us, and Ferelden, a great service,” he soothed, hoping that with an explanation, she might be swayed.

“I will not, for ‘twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened,” She stated, leveling a heavy stare at Fergus.

“Then who removed them?” He asked, bewildered.

“‘Twas my mother, in fact,” She replied.

“Could you take us to her?” Fergus asked, hoping that none of the other recruits would screw this up.

“There is a sensible request. But I shall only bring a few of you, I have no desire to be in the presence of too many idiots,” Morrigan hummed, leaving them a bit stunned. Before Daveth could say anything too stupid, Fergus hauled Surana and himself forward, hoping that whoever the other two who decided to follow would have the good sense to keep their mouths shut.

“The rest of you, head back to camp, stick together and if Duncan asks, tell him we’ll be back soon,” Fergus ordered, moving to follow Morrigan, who had already turned and started to walk away from the group. Surana almost tripped over himself after Fergus let go of his arm, and quickly tried to right himself so as not to look like a fool. Fergus could see Ser Gilmore and Amell move to follow them and sent up thanks to the Maker that at least these two were men he could trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and that you'll check out the other works in this series! Feel free to talk to me @drvgongay on tumblr!


End file.
